TOPLESS
by anbu-kakashi-girl666
Summary: Sakura is sent on a mission that relies on her sex drive and with Kakashi the king of all things sex comeing as an under cover body guard it brings a new meaning to student teacher relationship! bewair Lemon lots and lots of LEMON haha BE WORRIED!


All right I don't know if I'm going to continue this one, so I'll decide with your reviews

All right I don't know if I'm going to continue this one, so I'll decide with your reviews. Lol. So be kind!! Oh and in my story Naruto and Sakura and everyone has just given up on Sasuke cuz he's an ass hole.

I own nothing.

"So what your saying is he's 'small'?" Ino said to Ten-Ten. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked over at Hinata, who was blushing the color of a tomato, then closed her eyes. She really needed to find a new place to tan. When it was just her and Hinata she didn't mind, even when Ten-Ten came along she really didn't care, but Ino just pushed her buttons.

"Well he's not fucking tiny Tim but there's defiantly room for improvement." Ten-Ten said laying back in her lawn chair.

"Look I really don't want to hear about size or lack of size of Lee's dick." Sakura said peeking open her left eye.

"Sorry Sakura I forgot you were the princess of virginity…… You need to get laid bad." Ino said rubbing some suntan oil on her legs.

"You know Ino that better be SPF bitch 50 or it won't do any good." Sakura snapped back at her.

"Well excuse me, I'm just saying your not getting any younger." Ino said smiling.

Sakura mumbled something under her breath that sound a lot like hulking witch. Then flipped over on her stomach, undoing her bathing suit top as she did.

About five minutes had pasted when Ino decided to bring back up the subject of Sakura's virginity.

"So Sakura tell me have you scored any with that hot new doctor at the hospital." Ino asked.

Sakura put up her arm over her boobs and sat up. "Look Ino pig don't make me hurt….." A sudden poof cut off Sakura; She looked over and saw Kakashi standing on the edge of the buildings roof.

"Hello everyone." Kakashi said his eye crinkled in a smile.

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Hey"

"Kakashi sensei what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. She didn't even worry about her lack clothing; Kakashi had been like a brother to her.

Kakashi looked over at the half naked girl. His eyes trailed down hr body. From her sweet lips to her covered chest then down her muscular legs.

"Lady Tsunade needs us in her office ASAP." He said but then added, "What are you guys doing?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer him but Ino cut her off.

"We were just asking Sakura if she _popped _her cherry yet?" Ino put her finger in her mouth and made a popping noise as she said the word popped.

Kakashi laughed then looked back at Sakura. "Well did she answer?" He asked. Sakura could here the smiled in his voice and knew that he was just doing this to mess with her.

"No I did not. And I'm not going to. My virginity is MY business and MINE alone. When and with whom I popped my cherry is none of your concern." Sakura laid back down and closed her eyes.

"Someone's bottoms are tied a little tight." Ten-Ten giggled to Ino.

"Yeah well we all cant be sluts who drops their pants." Sakura said not bothering to look up.

"Touché" Kakashi said making Sakura smile. She sat up then tied her top back in place. Kakashi was a little disappointed that he didn't get to see anything.

"I don't have a shirt with me, and I'm not going all the way back home to get one." She said stepping into her shorts.

"Fine." He said then reached out for her hand. When he had it he jumped off the building and put her gently down on the street.

"You know I'm perfectly capable of jumping off buildings my self." She said walking toward the hokage's office.

"I know but not all men have given up on being a gentlemen." Kakashi said. He didn't add that he would make up any reason to touch her.

"Yea, right." Sakura said then smiled up at him. He smiled back and walked with her.

"So do you think that Tsunade has a mission for us?" Sakura asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"Well with Naruto on the mission with Sai, if she dose have a mission for us it will be a easy one." Kakashi said pulling out his little orange book.

"Kakashi I swear to god if you don't put that away your going to be sorry." She said.

Kakashi smiled, "Is that a threat or a promises?" Sakura punched him playfully in the side.

"Both now put it away. I want to talk." She said. Kakashi looked down at her, huffed then slid the book back in his pocket.

"About what?" He asked.

"Well nothing specific just talk." She said.

"DAM IT GENMA IF YOU DON'T STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER I'M GOING TO KICK YOU ASS!!"

Sakura looked over at the man who was yelling. He looked old but she doubted that he couldn't hold his own in a fight. Genma was walking back wards with his hands raised in an 'I give up' way.

"Do you think we should help him out?" Kakashi asked her. She shook her head.

"No. Do you know how many times he came to the hospital saying there was something wrong with his prostate just so he could get a nurse alone with his pants down?" Sakura asked Kakashi, but he just shrugged.

"Too many." Sakura side.

"Dose he still do it?" he asked.

"No" Sakura smiled. "One day he came in and said there was a problem. So I told him to wait in the room for the nurse. Then I sent in a male nurse. He never did it again." Kakashi had to laugh.

"What happened?" He asked still laughing.

"Apparently he had already taken off his pants when the nurse walked in. And when he saw it was a guy he pulled his pants on so fast that the zipper caught his upper thigh and left a pretty bad scratch." Sakura said with a smile.

Genma caught one site of Sakura in her bathing suit top and he was hooked. As coolly as he could he walked over to her and Kakashi.

"Hey Sakura. Look I'm going to have to report you to the police next time you do that." Genma said with a smile.

"Do what?" Sakura asked.

"Steal my heart." Genma said. Kakashi shook his head. Genma had to know that Sakura wasn't interested. After all the moves he had put on her all these years you'd think he would give up.

"Genma that had to your cheesiest line ever." Sakura said, but she smiled at him anyway.

"Well I just thought I'd let you know that you look beautiful." Sakura couldn't help but blush.

"I'm in shorts and bathing suit top. What beautiful about that?" She asked.

"You'd look good in anything, Hell you'd look even better in nothing…BAM" Genma was cut off by Sakura's fist. She had moved so fast that Genma was still smiling when she hit him. He flew threw the air and landed about 8 feet away right on top of the same old man that was just yelling at him.

"THAT'S IT GENMA YOUR DEAD!" The old man yelled.

"Sakura you know something?" Kakashi asked not bothering to stop to help Genma.

"What?" she asked.

"If I wasn't your sensei I would be scared of you." Kakashi peeked down to see Sakura smile.

"You should still be afraid sensei, vary afraid." Sakura chuckled.

"Sakura I don't think I can explain the mission any clearer." Tsunade said. Her hands were folded on her desk and she was looking sternly at the pink haired girl. Kakashi was standing off to the side reading his book.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm a ninja not some hired hoe." She crossed her arms showing that she wouldn't budge on this one. There was no way that Sakura was going to be an 'exotic dancer' she didn't care who it would help.

"Sakura the owner of this club has killed people, a lot of them teenage girls that wouldn't dance in his club. You see he gets their families to gamble or loans the poor money, and when they can't pay up he takes their daughters to dance and pay back the money." Tsunade said.

"Look there has to be a more capable person to handle this, Ino would be great for this." Sakura said. Tsunade knew that Sakura didn't exactly scream stripper, she was a more refined beauty. But Tsunade couldn't afford to send some one who couldn't protect them selves if things got bad.

"Look I know you aren't really the part but I want you to be the one that goes." Tsunade said.

"WHY?" Sakura said a little loudly.

"Because I said so and I'm the hokage and I don't have to explain my self to anyone. Now take this scroll and get the hell out of my office." She snapped at them.

"Why did I need to be here?" Kakashi asked.

"IT'S IN THE DAM SCROLL!! Stop reading porn for five seconds and look at it." She had been a little over the line with that one but Kakashi didn't say anything. He just walked out with Sakura fallowing close behind him.

When they were safely out side Sakura pealed open the scroll and read it.

"It looks like your suppose to be my body guard. There a side note she wrote I'll read it, _For this your just going to have to come up with some lie that explains why you have one. Good luck._" Sakura looked up at him.

"Great, this is going to be the worst mission ever." Sakura huffed then pushed the scroll into his hands.

"Sakura, you know that not all missions are going to be what you want, part of being a ninja is learning to deal with hard situations. So shut up and deal with it." He looked down at the scroll, so he couldn't see the one finger salute that she gave him.

"By the date on here we should leave within the next few days. I guess we can wait until the day after tomorrow. But if we wait till then we're going to be running the whole trip." Kakashi looked to see if Sakura had a problem with this. And as usual she did.

"Cant we just leave tomorrow? I don't feel like running to the border of the wind country." She put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine. But when we stop I'm not paying for your room." Kakashi said. Sakura cut her eyes at him then started to walk away but not before she said, "Yes because you need all the money you have to buy your porn."

Kakashi didn't know where everyone was getting that he reads porn from but he didn't. His book were strictly words no pitchers. That meant it wasn't porn. (Because we all know that porn needs pictures)

Kakashi opened the door to his apartment and walked in. It wasn't much but he liked it. The kitchen was medium size and attached to the living room. There was a small hallway that had three doors. A bathroom, his bedroom, and a spare bedroom.

Kakashi never had the need for a spare bedroom because vary few people have even been in his house let alone stay the night.

He shrugged off his vest and laid it over the back of his chair. Then he walked over to the sofa and laid down. He tried to keep his mind off the image of Sakura today topless and her perfectly round breasts, but it all came rushing back to him.

He closed his eyes and slipped his hand down into his pants. Even with his boxers on he could feel his hardened dick. Kakashi ran his hands up and down the shaft pretending it was Sakura that was doing it to him.

With his eyes closed it was much easier to picture her here, with her short sporty hair falling over her face as she pumped his dick. Her muscular body naked and sweaty laying over him. This new image in his mind he pumped harder and finally cumed.

He took in a deep breath as he grabbed a dirty shirt to clean up his mess. He threw the shirt down rather roughly and got up. He didn't know how long he could keep this up. Jacking off was ok for now, but sooner or later he would need the real thing.

What was he thinking? This was his student he was talking about, how could he feel his way about her? He had watched her grow up. He had been there when she killed her first rogue ninja. He had been the one the carried her all the way back from sand then she was out of chakura. But now he was thinking all these dirty things about her.

He needed help. Especially since he was going to be going a mission with her. Kakashi was just going to have to go out tonight. After all tons of women in this village practically threw them selves at him. He glanced down at his watch. It was 3:45; the bars didn't open up till 8:00 so he had some time to kill.

Kakashi reached down into his pocket and pulled out his book. There was no point in wasting this perfectly good read time just because he was worried about Sakura.

Sakura walked down the street back toward her tanning spot. She hopped that the others had left by now. But as she jumped up on the roof she saw that wasn't the case.

"HEY SAKURA!" Naruto yelled. He and Sai where sitting on the edge of the building. Ino Hinata and Ten-Ten were still there.

"Hey Naruto, Sai" Sakura said walking over to her lawn chair. She slipped out of her shorts and laid down.

"Aren't you going to ask how the mission went?" Naruto asked. Sakura huffed.

"Yea how was it?" She asked not really caring. Naruto went off on the incredible long story of how he and Sai kicked killed and totally destroyed every thing that got in their way.

"That's alsome Sai, really cool!" Ino said. Flirting with him had become her favorite past time.

"I got a mission. Kakashi and me are going under cover to find a murder." Sakura said with her eyes closed.

"Sweet! What are you going under as?" Naruto asked. Sakura shuffled a little in her chair but she didn't answer.

"Sakura! Hello did you hear me?" Naruto said ready to get up and see if she was ok. But Sai stopped him.

"She can hear fine idiot. Obviously it's something embarrassing, and she doesn't want to tell us." Sai said.

Sakura cut her eyes over at Sai. _Dam him! _Sakura thought.

"Come on billboard brow tell us." Ino nudged her with her shoulder.

"Its as a dancer." She said hardly.

"What like the ballerina kind?" Naruto asked with a raised an eyebrow.

"No like the stripper kind?" Sakura snapped at him.

Everyone stopped talking. Sakura looked around to see that they were all staring at her.

"Lady Tsunade thought that you'd be best for this mission?" Sai asked.

"Yes! She said she wanted to send someone who could take care of her self. She said this guy likes to pray on young girls and she didn't want to send anyone that couldn't handle it." Sakura said.

"Man of course the one time I'm sent on a mission I miss the chance to see Sakura naked." Naruto pouted. "Man I bet Kakashi's happy."

"Will Kakashi be stripping also?" Ino asked earning a giggle from Ten-Ten.

"No he's supposed to be my body guard." Sakura hated Ino and her cockiness.

"Dam. But if he did that would have been a hell of a show. That mans HOT" Ino smiled. "I bet he could show you a finger two about sex sakura. Maybe that's why Tsunade is sending him along with you, so he can give you some tips along the way." Ino had to of known this was pissing her off but Sakura guessed she didn't care.

"Fuck this." Sakura said getting up and slipping into her shorts. She flicked off Ino then jumped down on to the street.

"Sakura wait!!" Naruto yelled jumping down right behind her.

"What do you want Naruto?" She asked as Sai jumped down beside him. "And what do you want?" She added.

"Look Sakura don't let Ino get to you. Like you said Kakashi is only there to be your bodyguard." Naruto smiled at her.

Sakura shrugged then started to walk toward Tsunade's office. "I'm asking to be taken off this mission. She can't make me go." Sakura said.

"Sakura you're going to go!" Tsunade said. Sakura cringed, Naruto and Sai were standing right out side and she knew that they had heard.

"Lady Tsunade, Kakashi is like my dad I can't have him seeing me naked. It would make are whole relationship vary awkward." Sakura wined.

"Sakura you have no choice I believe that you AND Kakashi together will make this mission a successful one." Tsunade said grabbing a peace of paper from the far said of her desk. She clearly wasn't paying attention.

"Hai." Sakura said then walked out of her office. Naruto was grinning at her wile Sai was drawing in his book.

"Told you she wouldn't let you out if it." Naruto said.

"Shut up, at lest I tried." She said walking down the stairs.

Sai and Naruto fallowed her. "You know what always makes me feel better?" Naruto asked her. Sakura shook her head.

"Ramen. How about I treat you to some?" He smiled at her, Sakura could never say no to a smile like that.

"All right Naruto" Sakura laughed.

"I'm not paying for you though." Naruto said over to Sai.

"I don't need your charity." Sai said.

"Come on you guys be nice, didn't that mission bring you any closer together?" Sakura asked.

"Nope….the fag wanted to share a sleeping bag but I said no." Naruto said smiling.

Sai just shook his head. When they got to the ramen shop they were shocked to see Jiraiya, sitting there eating, Naruto ran up to him.

"Hey pervy sage! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked sitting down.

"Well I was enjoying my meal in peace but now I can see that's a lost hope." Jiraiya said.

Sakura sat down next to him and he perked up a bit. "Well hello Sakura. You look vary fine today." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"You know the first guy to say that to her ended up getting the shit kicked out of him." Kakashi said sitting down next to Sai.

"Did he now? Well Sakura wouldn't do that to me now would you?" he said running a finger down her arm.

"I wouldn't do that Sakura's had a LONG day." Naruto said stuffing some ramen in his mouth.

"Oh? Would you like to share what's bothering you?" Jiraiya asked her.

"Not really." She said under her breath.

"She worried about the missio…." Sai was cut off by Sakura's elbow. She hit him right in the face. He flew off his stool and out into the street.

"Dam Sakura." Naruto said running over to Sai, who pushed him away then got back up and started to walk away.

"Aw come on Sai, you know you deserved it." Naruto gave up and came back and sat down.

"Sakura you really should control your self more." Naruto said.

"Yea I'll keep that in mind." She said then went back to eating.

After a couple of minutes in awkward silence Naruto decided to talk.

"Sakura are you going to the bar tonight?" He asked looking over at her.

"I don't know. I think I should get some sleep tonight." She said taking a sip of water.

"Come on Sakura, everyone's going to be there." The orange ninja pleaded.

"Sorry I'm a leader not a follower." She said smirking a little bit. Just then her cell phone went off (yes they have cell phones) so she reached down and got it out of her pocket.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sakura?" Ino asked

"No, it's Morgan freemen."

"Who?" Ino asked.

"No one, yes it's me what do you want?" Sakura asked already fed up with the sound of Ino's voice.

"Well you know that hot doctor I was talking about earlier?"

"Yea what about him." Sakura asked.

"What?"

"I said what about him?"

"I can't hear you look I see you on my phone, your at the ramen shop right? Well yea I'll be down there in a second." Click.

Sakura snapped her phone shut and went back to eating.

"Who was that?" Kakashi asked.

"Ino, she had some thing to tell me but her phone was weird so she's just coming down here."

"SAKURA!!" Ino yelled running over to her.

"Hi Ino." She said her voice flat.

"Hey Naruto Kakashi Jiraiya." Ino waved then ran over to Sakura.

"Ok like I said you remember how I was talking about that hot doctor?" Ino asked smiling.

"Yea." Sakura said.

"Well it just so happens that I bumped into him at the store a little wile ago and we started to talk about you, oh and I made this really funny joke about you being the hole queen of virginity and he laughed but anyway…" Ino was cut off by Sakura.

"What the fuck Ino, do you have to tell everyone?" Sakura went to get up but Kakashi held her down.

"Well it just so happens he found that incredibly sexy, and now he wants to go out with you tonight." Ino said jumping up and down.

"Sounds like a pervert to me." Naruto said.

"I would have to agree." Kakashi said.

"Who cares he's a total hottie." Ino said.

Sakura smiled. That doctor was really good looking. And the fact that he wanted to go out with her was a major confidence boost.

"Where is he going to meet me?" Sakura asked.

"YES!! I knew you would love it. Alright well he's going to meet you at 7:00 at the bar so we need to get over to my house and pick out an outfit." Ino said with her hand on her chin, like she was really thinking.

"What's wrong with the cloths at my house?" Sakura asked.

"Eww, really?" Ino asked. Sakura huffed she guessed that she had no choice but to use Ino's cloths.

"Fine. What bar is it?" Sakura asked. She knew that Ino was going to put her in heels and she didn't want to have to walk from BFE to get to the bar.

"Don't worry its just a few streets over from my apartment." Ino said pulling Sakura out of her chair.

"You guys have to come and see how hot Sakura looks when I'm done with her." Ino called over her shoulder.

"Yea I'll be there. Believe it." Naruto said.

Kakashi had been planning to get rid of some of his sexual frustration tonight, but there was no way in hell that he was going to let Sakura go on a date with this pervert.

Sakura felt like an idiot, Ino had insisted that she go in a head of her so she could see if he was there yet. The shirt that Sakura had on was a nice lime green but it was too tiny and it barely covered her boobs. Ino called it a tub top but there was nothing 'tube' about it.

The skirt was all most showing her vajay-jay, But Ino swore that it wasn't. The skirt itself was a jean one and the bottom edge was all cut up and scruffy.

Ino did tell her that she didn't need a lot of make up, that her skin was mostly zit free. She had put on a little eye shadow to make her look better but besides that, she had none on.

Ino popped back out of the bar; "All right come on" Sakura walked or tried to in her heels over to the door.

"Don't worry you look great." Ino said. Sakura's nerves must be showing. "He's not here yet."

Ino locked arms with her and together they walked in the bar.

Kakashi sat impatiently beside Genma. The only reason he was here was to see Sakura.

"And that's when things got really intrusting, she reached down and grabbed my…" Genma was cut off by Kakashi hard voice.

"GENMA no one really cares who or what she grabbed." Kakashi said.

"Oh sorry Kakashi please tell us your wonderful sex stories" Genma said with a smile.

Gai nervously tapped his fingers on the table.

"Um." Kakashi huffed. But his attention was quickly adverted to Ino and Sakura walking in.

_Holy fuck. _Kakashi thought as his eyes ran up and down her body.

Sakura looked around the bar until her eyes landed on him. Kakashi could tell even from all the way across the bar that she was blushing.

Kakashi waved for her to come over, then smiled as he took a sip of his beer.

"Oh, I see you want to bang Sakura." Genma said looking from Kakashi to Sakura.

"Genma shut up." Kakashi said his beer still at his mouth.

"Hey Kakashi I don't blame you. She's a hot peace of ass." Genma continued.

"Genma do you know what it's like to have you stomach pulled out threw your throat?" Kakashi asked his voice low and dark.

"All right I got the point." Genma said right as Sakura sat down.

"Hey Kakashi Genma Gai." She said.

"Hey. Where did Ino go?" Kakashi asked.

"She's getting us drinks." Sakura said as she scanned the bar.

"Looking for some one?" Genma asked.

"Who? Umm oh yea." Sakura said the blush coming back to her face. Kakashi couldn't help but smile. She was so cute when she did that.

"Well? Who is it?" Genma asked.

"My dateeee" Sakura said looking at the door.

Kakashi turned his head to look; a man had just walked in and was looking right at Sakura.

_This guy must be Sakura's date. _ Kakashi said to him self. Then he made a mental note of what he looked like, just incase he would have to kill him.

Brown hair, long kind of choppy, around 6'4, muscular build. Kakashi had to admit that he was rather good looking.

"Hello Tokai kun." Sakura said getting up. She hugged him then moved over a seat so he could sit down.

"Tokai this is Genma and that's Gai. And this is Kakashi." Sakura smiled.

"Hello." Tokai said. As Ino came over with the beers.

"Oh hello Tokai, if I would have known that you were here I would have gotten you a beer." Ino said handing Sakura hers.

"Oh no that's ok I don't drink." Tokai said.

Sakura smiled over at Ino who winked and smiled back at her.

Kakashi saw and put his beer down. _What if he doesn't drink it makes him sexy? _Kakashi wondered to him self.

"So Tokai I heard there was a major issue at the hospital to day." Ino said to him. He nodded at went on to tell a story of how a man some how got a hoe shoved threw his stomach then refused to let them treat him. Every so often Sakura say some medical term and Tokai would smile and nod.

It was making Kakashi sick. Was Tokai so surprised that Sakura knew what he was talking about? She was almost the top medical ninja in the whole dam village, but this guy still smiled like he was amazed.

"Wow that amazing." Sakura said.

_Oh dear god._ Kakashi thought.

"Oh dam, need more beer." Ino said. Sakura got up.

"I'll get them." She said with a smile. Kakashi was about to ask her if she need help but Tokai beat him to it.

"I'll help you." He said flashing her one of his grins then got up and they both walked over to the bar.

"What do you guys think?" Ino asked Kakashi Gai and Genma.

"He smiles to much." Genma said.

"Oh your just jealous." Ino said looking over at Sakura.

"Of what?" Genma asked.

Ino got up and leaned across the table. "Oh don't act like you wouldn't kill to pop miss perfects cherry. She looks hot, and your just mad that Tokai is getting closer then most." Ino smiled then picked up the lime that was on the edge of Genma's glass and put it in her mouth.

Kakashi shuffled a little in his chair. Ino had just pinned him to the tee. He looked over at Sakura standing at the bar. He saw her laugh then playfully hit Tokai on the arm. He watched as she carried the beers back over, paying extra attention to how her hips swayed as she walked.

Sakura couldn't believe how sweet Tokai was. He hadn't even tried to make a move yet. Witch in some way made Sakura a little sad. Sometimes she would rub her knee on his to see if he would do anything, but if he noticed her he didn't show it.

Then like her could read her mind Tokai reached down and took her hand in his.

Sakura could feel her self-turning red. She tried to cover it by taking a sip of her beer but it didn't help. Tokai rubbed his thumb over Sakura's hand. Which made her blush even more.

Ino noticed and leaned over and whispered, "Hey billboard brow, calm down. If you get any redder your head is going to explode." Sakura nodded.

"Excuse me a second please." Tokai said. Then got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Alright Sakura spill." Ino said turning to face her.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"HELLO! I you were practically floating over there what was happening?" Ino asked.

"Nothing he was just holding my hand." Sakura said smiling.

"Really that's all?" Ino asked slightly disappointed.

"Well he was rubbing it with his thumb but that's it." Sakura added.

"Ahhh, ok Sakura even you cant fuck this up. With any luck you'll have him in the sack by midnight. Here's what you do…." Ino started but Sakura held up her hand.

"Ino stop. I don't want any of your slutty advise." Sakura said sipping her beer.

"Oh, nice Sakura." Genma said with a smile.

"Sakura your about to go on a mission, and your not even going to try and get laid?" Ino asked.

"Ino if I wanted to get laid I would just call Genma over there." Sakura joked. Genma smiled and said "Hey my phone will always be free for you."

"Thanks." Sakura smiled.

"What? I did all that convincing and your going to just throw it all away?" Ino quickly relised what she had said. Everyone at the table went quiet and looked at her.

"What?" Sakura asked softly.

"Nothing, I'm just saying he's a really nice guy…." Ino was cut off yet again by Sakura.

"No no what id you say before?" Sakura asked a little stronger. Ino didn't answer.

"Convincing? You had to convince him to go out with me?" Sakura could feel the tears building up in her eyes.

"Well yea but," Ino started.

"NO, no buts. Ino I can't believe you." Sakura pushed back from the table, her chair hitting someone behind her. It was Tokai.

Sakura didn't hesitate. She threw a hard left hook right into his face. Which sent him flying back into the wall. If Sakura weren't so upset Kakashi would have laughed but Sakura was upset and as she walked over to the door he got up to fallow her.

"Not cool Ino, not cool." Genma said.

"Oh shut up." She spat at him running over to help Tokai up.

Sakura sat down on the edge of the bridge. She had always came here when she need to get away from something.

She slipped out of the heels that Ino gave her. Then threw them into the river below with a smile. She knew it was a petty thing to do but it made her feel a little better.

Sakura titled her head up to look at the moon, it was full tonight and it looked so close that Sakura thought if she would have reached up she would have been able to grab it.

Kakashi stopped when he saw her sitting like that. It took all he could not to run over and kiss her. But he could hug her; there was nothing wrong with that.

Sakura flicked her head up when she felt his chakura. He was leaning on the build across the street with his hands in his pockets. Sakura noticed that with the way he was standing the moon made his hair shine.

She smiled as he pushed him self off the wall and walked over to her. She started to make a joke but she couldn't, her crying would have just made it look stupid.

Kakashi saw the tear run down her face and something inside him snapped. He pulled her into him. Her head rested on his chest wile her arms just hung at her side.

She smiled and looked up at him. He took this time to wipe the wetness off her face. "Kakashi…." Sakura stared. But stopped when she saw him shake his head. So she just sat there looking at the water, and for the longest time they didn't move they both just watched, as the moon got higher in the sky.

"You know I would never have to be convinced to go out with you." Kakashi said finally.

"Thanks Kakashi but you have to say that." Sakura said.

"Oh I do do I?" He asked smiling. Sakura nodded.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because, if you would have said anything else I would have killed you." She laughed.

"Nawh, you need me on the mission tomorrow, who else is going to save your butt if you lose your cool and piss off the wrong person?"

Sakura leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Then got down off the railing. "Your right Kakashi, well I'm going to go home. Lets meet tomorrow morning at the gate." She said.

"Right." He said nodded. Sakura stared to walk away but stopped. "And Kakashi tomorrow morning doesn't mean 11:00. Your ass better be at the gate by 7:00. Got it?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I got it I got it, god your worst then Tsunade." Kakashi said mumbling the last part.

"Alright see you then." She waved then walked away.

Right then Kakashi made a deal with him self. He didn't know how but some how on this mission he was going to make Sakura see that he loved her. But then again that was easer said then done.

Alright please review I don't know if I'm going to keep it going but if you want more just tell me in the reviews, oh and I need a name for the bad guy and I can't think of one, so if you have one please tell me.


End file.
